Ellagai
Ellagai is an egoistical fusion of Gai Kurenai (Ultraman Orb's human form), Elligial, and Eleking made the Primordial Princes of the Primordial Dimension (a dimension where everything is so weak that Bemular could take it over within a matter of days) to invade the Magniverse's multiverse and get revenge on everyone for killing the Manipulator originally. Appearance Ellagai just looks weird, it has the body of Eleking with a horse like Elligial head and Gai Kurenai's hands. It's body is a golden color with green legs and tail. Stats *Height = 54m *Weight = 26,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Primordial Dimension History Origin After the Manipulator's "battle" with the Titan Princes where he just showed up randomly, and got destroyed after being confused for cannon fodder during the war the eldritch, the rest of the Primordials wanted revenge. They created a weird hybrid thing of Gai Kurenai, Elligial, and Eleking that was the most OP thing in their universe. They tested him against the Primordial Eye, some weird space creature that they saw as their Void Eye of sorts despite being nowhere near as powerful. Ellagai killed the eye in a blinking contest, and wiped it from existence. The Primordials were impressed and so unleashed him upon the Magniverses to cause terror. Fame Ellagai became infamous pretty quickly, destroying worlds and claiming he had destroyed the Void Eye. Many feared him for a long period of time, that was until various ultras such as Ultraman Trope, Cringe, and few others appeared claiming they had also destroyed the Void Eye. Everyone became puzzled, how could different people destroy the Void Eye when it was already destroyed? They began questioning them and forgot about Ellagai, much to his dismay. Ultra OP Taisen Months later, Ellagai was corrupted by the reincarnated Manipulator, and sent on a mission to restore "balance" to the OP and weak beings of the universe. Dark Ellagai as it was called now was actually OP and spawned various OP villains, and fusions to help him restore this "balance". An alliance of good OP characters gathered up to stop him, and after an intense war, finally destroyed him and all of his minions who had fused into Satanmons with their fusion Godmons. This resulted in the destruction of everything however, so Godmons remade everything, making sure everyone forgot about Ellagai, and wiped the memories of it's components of the war. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Weaksauce Invasion Ellagai respawned and felt seriously weak. He remembered not of the OP war's events, but that he had great power. He worked with his new master the Manipulator to finally bring death for good by bringing the rest of the Primordials into the Magniverses for an all out invasion. The UBA group found out about this and stopped all of them, defeating Ellagai in the first quarter of the invasion. The hybrid was left sad and pathetic as his revenge seemed to fall through the ground. Lord Ba Dao Vs. The Omniverse He might appear in this, idk, I think Sol, Z, and Gren are still discussing things. If he does, he will finally die for good. Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse